


Mizuki's Diary

by Rika100



Series: Hana-Kimi: Mizuki [1]
Category: Hanazakari no Kimitachi e | Hana-Kimi (Manga)
Genre: F/M, POV First Person, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-10-09
Packaged: 2017-11-15 06:52:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rika100/pseuds/Rika100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mizuki dies after giving birth to her and Sano's children. Sano is sad, but Mizuki leave a diary behind. Now Sano is going to read her last five entry's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

_Prologue_

'I was an idiot to think I would always stay by his side. Now I'm sitting on a bed waiting for the moment to come. I wonder how he is going to react when they tell him the news. I can only imagine it, because I won't be able to see it. I sometimes wonder why go has to punish me like this. Its five till four time is going fast. He is sitting by me as he had promised; he is tired I know that for sure. I smiled at him and he smiles back while looking at me with those eyes of his. He is happy but would he be smiling after…after I'm gone. Its two till four time is going faster then I thought. I wonder how much longer I have to wait. Finally is four time has come, by my love. I smiled at him as he smiled back at me.' She thought as the nurse took her away.

( **After a while…)**

"Sorry we couldn't do anything."

"What are you talking about? Where is she? Where are my children?"

"Sorry sir her last wish was for you to keep this. Don't worry your children are fine."


	2. 1st Entry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italic - Mizuki's writing.
> 
> Normal - Sano remembering what he and Mizuki said.
> 
> Bold - Sano in the present time

_Dear diary,_

_I never thought that I would end up with this feeling in my heart. He is just to perfect for me not to notice him. I wonder if he likes someone. He probably does…he always talks about a girl, but he never mentions her name. I wonder why? He always ends up looking at me like if he expected some kind of reaction. I just wonder why he is so different… it happen so soundly, he stop talking to me, and then he…he kissed m. God what do I'm saying. I wonder if I will ever see him after my parents find out what I did. I know they won't like me staying in an all boys' school._ _I just hope my parents don't find out now… or it will be the end of Sano's friendship. I look up there he is doing his homework, I wonder if he thinks I'm doing homework. Oh well, I can never figure out if he looking at me or someone else… or is he talking to me or someone else._

"He Mizuki you have your notes for science?" Sano asked. "Yes do you need them?" Mizuki asked stupidly. Sano nod and Mizuki took out her notes from her backpack. She gave it to Sano and she went back to writing.

_I let him borrow my notes… but that doesn't mean anything. He only thinks of me as a friend right? Oh well… I'll write some other day. Thanks, for keeping my secrets._

' **She always loved me, and I also loved her… why didn't we notice our feelings for each other a long time ago,' Sano thought with tears in his eyes.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not a good diary writer, that was one of my flaws when I did started to keep a secret notebook away from everyone. :) But I am told that in a diary you basically write whatever comes to mind so I hope this isn't too random. :)
> 
> PS: Chapters on this will not be too long.
> 
> PSS: Updates will be every other day... unless I have no access to a computer. :)


	3. 2nd Entry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italic - Mizuki's writing.
> 
> Normal - Sano remembering what he and Mizuki said.
> 
> Bold - Sano in the present time

2nd Entry

_Dear diary,_

_Hi again, I told Sano my feelings but before he could say something I ran away. BIG MISTAKE! Now I not even dare to look at him, I don't think he wants to talk to me. Now every time I come in the room he is not here. I know he is avoiding me, but is it bad to LOVE someone? I think not, why it would be bad to love someone. Now that I think about it when I told him what I felt…his eyes show joy but his face show disgust._ (N/A: To be sincerely he showed surprise in his face…NOT disgust.) _I wonder who he likes, he never told me. Every time I asked him he would just look at me and say, 'is not your business.' I wonder if he knew what I felt from way back. NO! I don't think he did, he would had stop talking to me, wouldn't he? Besides all that Nakatsu, told me that he like me. I don't know if to believe him or not. After all he has a girlfriend, doesn't he? I mean he is cute and all but I don't like him more than a friend. I wonder if he thinks he is gay. It'll be funny if he did. Well not really…after all he doesn't know that I'm a girl. The door just open I wonder who it is…well anyways I have to go._

_Bye,_

_Mizuki_

"Sano is it you?" she asked but there was no answer.

' **I remember that day. I didn't know what to tell her. I didn't know if to tell her that I also loved her and that I knew her secret. But I coward my self and didn't say anything' Sano thought. He looked up from the diary and smiled.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still short, but there are going to be a couple that a little longer. I hope you like the story so far though. :)


	4. 3rd Entry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italic - Mizuki's writing.
> 
> Normal - Sano remembering what he and Mizuki said.
> 
> Bold - Sano in the present time

** 3rd Entry **

_Dear Diary,_

_I knew it he hates me. He doesn't look at me anymore, is he that disgusted about my feelings. I wish I hadn't said anything to him. OH WELL… is not like I could go back in time. Maybe I should give a chance to Nakatsu. He doesn't seem to care that I'm a "Guy". After all I don't see why Sano should care, I mean he likes someone, doesn't he? Ok, is decided I'm going to ask Nakatsu out! I just hope he doesn't reject me. The door open I wonder if is Sano…_

"Mizuki are you in here?"

_It is him, he sounds drunk, should I answer or not._ _Why would he get drunk in the first place? I WONDER!_ _If I don't answer I won't find out so I'll answer._

"Yes," Mizuki said nervously.

"Good come here" Sano said.

_Should I go? I mean he sounds to drunk and you never know what will happen. After all last time he got drunk he KISSED me… and the other he hit Nakatsu for no reason. I mean I made him mad and instead of hitting me he hit Nakatsu. I know… I will only stick out my head and leave you open._

"What do you want?" Mizuki asked sticking her head out.

"I have to tell you something important," Sano said with a straight face. But before he said something he 'fell.'

"SANO!" Mizuki yelled. She got off her bed and went to Sano's side.

"Mizuki I love you," Sano said. Mizuki was shock at Sano's words. She stood up with out saying a word she put a cover over Sano and went back to her bed.

_OMG! He said he loves me. Wait I shouldn't get excited, I mean he is drunk and he just said it in his 'dream'._ _After all I'm going to go out with Nakatsu… if he doesn't reject me. I should not let what Sano said go to my head._

"Mizuki I… know your… secret," Sano said in a low voice. "I know… that you are a… a girl."

_He said something I wonder what was it. I know he said my name but I couldn't hear the rest._

' **Yes, I remember that day and I started to wonder if she hear me or not. Apparently she didn't.' Sano thought looking up and once again smiled.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here is the end of an other entry. It was a little longer then the rest, but not by much. :)


	5. 4th Entry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italic - Mizuki's writing.
> 
> Normal - Sano remembering what he and Mizuki said.
> 
> Bold - Sano in the present time

** Entry 4 **

_**Dear Diary,** _

_It has been a weird month sense Sano got drunk a month ago. Now he won't separate from me... is weird because he would not talk to me... but he would follow me around like a puppy. Sense he follows me around I'm not able to ask Nakatsu out. I mean... every time I asked if I could talk with Nakatsu in private he would just shook his head no and followed me. Nakatsu is getting worry about him... it seems that the only time I can get away is when he is in the shower...but not even like that. He is taller then me... and well stronger. So what he does is tie me up to a chair. He creeps' me up. He is acting weirder then before. I not even know what is going on..._

Mizuki looked up and found her self face to face with Sano. They were to close... close enough to get kiss but at a safe distance. She was shock so she didn't move at all. They stare at each other for a good five minutes finally Sano said. ¨I love you,¨ and kiss Mizuki. She didn't have time to kiss him back because he back away. ¨Mizuki? ¨

¨Sano... do you really... love me? ¨ Mizuki asked.

¨Yes¨ Sano answered with out hesitating. ¨Mizuki I love you... and I-I know your secret.¨

"What secret?" Mizuki asked trying to sound confuse.

¨That you are a... a girl¨ Sano finally manage to say.

"How long?" Mizuki's words hurt Sano.

¨Not long after you arrived.¨ Mizuki then smiled and this shock Sano.

¨Then why didn't you say anything to me? ¨

¨Because I love you¨ Sano said. He looked at what Mizuki had on her hands and asked, ¨what is that? ¨ Mizuki looked down and close her diary.

¨Sano we are 16... um... I'll go to America and in to years please come and seek for me. Oh... and please take good care of this.¨ Mizuki said as she handed Sano her diary and started to pack up. Sano looked at her and smiled as he helped her pack everything up.

**´I remember that day... I was afraid she wouldn't accept me... and she said yes to me. Still she looked scared and now I understand why´ Sano thought as he looked up from Mizuki's diary and smiled to the two kids sitting on the carpet. A girl of about 5 years with long black hair and a boy of also, about 5 years with light brown hair.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more entry and it will be the end of this story. :)


	6. 5th Entry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italic - Mizuki's writing.
> 
> Normal - Sano remembering what he and Mizuki said.
> 
> Bold - Sano in the present time

Entry 5

_Dear Diary,_

_It has been two years since I wrote to you. Today I'm writing to told you that I'm getting marry next week. Sano came 3 months ago and asked for my hand old style and that made my parents look at him as if he was ok. They look at me asked me if that's what I wanted and I nod. I'm so HAPPY!!! I wanted to stay with Sano…but my parents said no._

_Also, when I told my mom I wanted to have children she got sad. I wondered why…so I decided to go see a doctor. Sano went with me and what we found out was not good. The doctor said that I had a disease and that if I had kids I might die once I give birth to them. Sano got worry, but try not to show it._

_After a week from our visit to the doctor Sano set the date for our weeding. A sad thing is that when I asked him how many kids he wanted he avoids the question by saying something else._

_\- Well I need to go_

_I'll come later!!!_

\-----A week later------

"Mizuki, please get ready" her mother said.

"Yes…mother what time is it?" Mizuki asked. She was getting ready for her wedding. She had her hair long and pretty. She was wearing a white dress with light blue roses around her waist.

"It's time to go" her mother said. Mizuki got on the car and they drove to the church where the ceremony was going to take place. When she entered she was surprise to see all her friends from her old school. After the ceremony there was a party, and after the party she and Sano went to their house.

_Dear Diary,_

_It has pass six months since I marry Sano. A month later I found out I was pregnant. I'm five months pregnant now…Sano sometimes looks sad and I understand why. He is afraid to loss me…he is afraid that I die. I have asked him but he avoids the question. He takes me every where. I'm happy…if we are together I don't care about anything, and let god choose whether I die or live._

"Mizuki let's go" Sano said as he enter his and Mizuki's house.

"Going!" Mizuki said.

_Well better get going. Bye…maybe I'll write in you soon._

_\---------------------------------------------_

**Sano close the diary and before he said a word the two kids said, "That was a wonderful story daddy!" Sano smiled at them. His daughter looked like Mizuki but had his hair color. His son looked like him but had Mizuki's hair color.**

" **Daddy was mom pretty?" is daughter asked.**

" **Yes, Mizuki she looked just like you" Sano said still smiling.**

" **Do you have a picture of her?" His son asked.**

" **Yes Izumi" Sano said as he took out a picture of Mizuki and show it to his kids.**

" **She really is PRETTY!!!" Both of Sano's kids exclaim as they grab their mother's picture.**

** _The End_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here is the last entry. :)
> 
> Next part is going to be posted on 10/11-12

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry the chapter is short, I hope you like it though. :)


End file.
